femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muscular Henchwoman (Killers Must Die)
Lin Gwai Yuet plays one of a group assassins brought in to fight in a Chinese gang war in Killers Must Die (1988). She is tall, lean, muscular and a martial artist whose unique weapons skill is a sharp-edged throwing wedge. Her all-round youthful athleticism and her cruelty make her a unique asset. When her group arrives at the airport, they are taken to receive their weapons. She approves the sharp-edged throwing wedges, while her male partner chooses a pistol. In the evening she goes to a club for dancing. She's enjoying her dance with another young woman when some drunken creep comes onto the floor and gropes her. She grips his hand, throws him to the floor, holds him down with her foot on his chest while she lectures him about molesting women. He leers up at her and grabs her leg, so she boots him angrily. His two friends come to his rescue, but she easily dispatches all three with punches and high kicks. As she stands alone on the cleared dance floor the crowd breaks into applause, and she is embarrassed to be the center of attention. We next see her as her and her gang attack a safe house where women of the opposing gang are staying. A man of her gang is having trouble in a fight, so she flicks one of her throwing wedges into his opponent. She is attacked by a skilled female bodyguard. The other woman is a bit quicker and she is highly skilled with an acrobatic fighting style. The battle goes back and forth, but the bodyguard can't damage the powerful henchwoman, whose youthful strength, stamina, and sheer athleticism make her unstoppable. As the bodyguard wears down, the henchwoman kicks her in the face, throws a knee into her belly and then snaps the helpless woman's neck. As the women in the house try to run, she KOs one with a chop to the neck. Later, the heroine and her friend have been captured and tied with their arms above their heads and the gang are trying to extract information. The henchwomen appears to enjoy watching as one of the men roughs them up. Then she pulls out one of her wedges and takes her turn. She taunts them and then cuts one loose, giving her a count of ten to try to get away. The woman runs and the henchwoman throws her wedge, hitting her target and dropping her to the ground, apparently dead. The opposing gang counterattacks and somehow the mortally wounded woman is able to rise and release her friend, before collapsing again. The henchwoman and one of her companions see the heroine running away and give chase. The henchwoman's athleticism shows again as she closes on her target. Then the two heroes appear. The henchwoman eagerly throws herself into battle, her athleticism on full display as she leaps, ducks, and throws those high kicks and punches. Her intended victim is a skilled fighter and neither one is able to damage the other as they battle back and forth. Finally he connects a solid kick to her face that spins her around, but she replies by blasting a kick into his chest that throws him down. The fight goes on and he manages to leap up, grab a tree branch and connect a kick to her head that throws her down. Again she rises and returns to the attack, but she's lost a bit of her edge. He manages to kick the back of her knee and as she goes down he boots her to the ground. Frustrated, she rises again and is back at him. Again they go back and forth until she kicks him into a tree. Her powerful athleticism and endless stamina are serving her well as he seems to be tiring and getting desperate. He draws a knife and she throws two of her wedges, which lodge in the tree trunk as he dodges them. They charge at each other, him knife in hand. He blocks her high kick, she blocks his knife arm, and he blocks her punch to his head. He manages to punch her jaw with his knife hand and the knife slices her chest. The blow spins her away and she is alarmed for the first time as she checks her wound. Desperate to finish her, he attacks wildly, but she easily dodges his swings, catches his arm and spins him into her grip. He struggles to get away as she attempts to tighten a choke hold with one arm while holding his knife arm with the other. As they struggle, he slams his elbow into her belly, loosening her grip and allowing him to elbow her head as he spins free. He boots her in the gut, throwing her backwards into her sharp wedges in the tree trunk. Her body stiffens with the impact and before she has a chance to react, he throws his knife into her belly. She feels the knife enter her body, looks down and sees the knife protruding from her stomach and seems to want to attack again, but her body fails her and she goes limp. Trivia Lin Gwai Yuet is a villain or henchwoman in 5 films: * Killer Must Die (1988) * Lucky Seven 2 (1989) * Point of No Return (1990) as Lily * Devil Gambler (1991) * Kongfu Kids (1992) Gallery 01 Inspecting her weapons.png|Inspecting her throwing wedge 02 Enjoying a night out.png|Enjoying a night out 03 Grabbing the groper.png|Grabbing the groper 04 Who is this creep.png|Who is this creep 05 Her foot on his chest.png|Foot on chest 06 High kick to his friend.png|She high kicks his friend 07 Another friend in trouble.png|She boots his other friend 08 Head meets knee.png|She introduces his head to her knee 09 Surprised as the crowd applauds.png|She realizes the specticle she's made as the crowd at the club applauds her 10 Ready to throw.png|Ready to toss the sharp wedge 11 Female guard attacks.png|Tough female guard attacks 12 Big strong vs small quick.png|Big and strong vs small and quick - even at first 13 Attack.png|Attacking her prey 14 Pound her body.png|She punishes her body 15 Snap her neck.png|And then snaps her neck 16 Threatening the prisoner.png|Threatening the prisoner 17 Preparing to engage the heros.png|Preparing to fight the heros 18 Easily jumping over his sweep.png|Easily jumping over his sweep 19 High kick in reply.png|High kick in reply 20 Gut punch.png|Gut punch 21 Back on the attack.png|Back on the attack 22 Knocked down.png|Knocked down 23 Taking aim.png|Projectile drawn, she takes aim 24 He dodges.png|He dodges and the projectiles lodge in a tree 25 Nicked by his knife.png|Nicked by his knife 26 Taking control.png|She takes control 27 He struggles to free himself.png|He struggles to free himself 28 And kicks her into her sharp wedges in the tree.png|And kicks her into her sharpened projectiles in the tree 29 He throws his knife before she can attack.png|Before she can attack, he throws his knife into her belly 30 She is finished.png|She's finished Category:1980s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Muscular Category:Fate: Deceased Category:High Heels Category:Murder: Broken Neck Category:Demise: Stabbed